Devstream 46
Devstream #46 '''started on '''February 6th, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Sheldon! On The Couch From LEFT to Right: *Studio Manager | Brady Bunch! Sheldon! *Animation Director | Mystery height Geoff! *Creative Director | Pushing people around Steve! *Statue | Facing the Camera Excalibur! *Horsey | Shy Butterscotch! *Community Manager | "Internet month is like 30 seconds" Rebecca! *Design Director | Third Eye Googly Scott! And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! General Announcements TennoLive in 4 weeks at PAX East! Got some cool secrets to show you! Tickets no longer available, invitations will be sent to applicants in about a week PS4 update will come on Tuesday, XB1 update planned for Tuesday but may come later! The Next Warframe Scott: We're allowed to? "DRAGON THEME" *Energy color determines element of attacks! *"Will players with more color palettes have more abilities?" Hopefully not! Should work with just the standard colors, might be a few bugs Questions And news on FushPishers? Archwing Underwater? *Level design team is working on the new tileset now! *"Polish pass" for Archwing coming as well. Changes to Archwing based on dual-medium-movement (space/water) What specifics of J3-Golem fight will encourage players to fight him frequently? *Usual plan is to finish the work, then implement rewards *Sheldon: "Yes there is, not revealing it yet!" Squealed in happiness when Hek was moved! Will Infested Alad get the same treatment? *It's been met with great reactions. Perhaps! *We hear player complaints about grind; it grinds on us as well! *Warframes in a quest really reduces RNG, might be the way forward for most frames. *Originally, Warframes came from bosses, but they were RNG, and now that boss ambition has grown immensely, we had to and still are looking for ways to make acquisition better *Early release pattern of bosses tied to planets. Then WFs outpaced bosses. Time to revisit all the systems in the game! *Anyone can go back and check this stuff. Thank DE_Ben for the Hek-to-planet change! RAIDS *MATCHMAKING: 1 host, 7 clients currently. Still working on MM *Potentially open lobbies, but also need teamwork (no Leeroy) *There will be puzzles AND bosses! Bosses with puzzles! *(Fluff) Forma looks like puzzle pieces? 8 player jigsaw puzzles? *More demand for thinking, coordination *We will not shy away from making these missions hard! *Very interesting reward structure! New rewards you've never seen before! Some folks might be familiar with them... *Focus system took another black eye; one more Focus idea put into a different concept! *This is the year of QUALITY, not QUANTITY. More interesting stuff to do, rather than more stuff to power up. *"Focus has become our Half-Life 3" -Reb Where did Baro go? *UI Bugs, we're fixing them now, had to take him out to fix them! Player concept enemies? Role in new content? *MANIC render and animations! Standing! Kicking! Lunging! Flailing! FACE-SLAPPING! *Sub-boss type enemy; stealth unit. Can drop on you, super fast *How will new enemies scale with high-level gear? If it's in a Raid, you will cry! If the destroyed relay stations are rebuilt, will anything be new? *There's more stuff going into Relays! New areas! Different tiers of relays For U16, new relay characters: NEW CEPHALON. Designates specific enemies for "collection;" like scanning and trapping. *New gear, codex (Dematerializer). New playstyles and tools to capture these units! "Building a Virtual reality Noah's Ark" *(Fluff) Capture target Chooluthu *Trapping leaderboards! *When the whole community finishes the mission, everyone gets new lore *New players will be able to do old and new missions *All Mastery Tests you've done (plus your upcoming one) in game can now be practiced in the Library! *Unique rewards: "a syndicate without enemies." Neutral entity And the CONCLAVE MASTER (PvP Progression) *Neutral syndicate *We're working on PvP because we want to make it better. Progression is important, unique PvP *In order to balance multiplayer, only starter frames and MK1 weapons (plus all Braton variants) have been balanced and available to play. *Separate PvP loadouts will be available. Only mods balanced for PvP will be available for use *More frames/weapons/mods unlocked as balance implemented and updates roll out! *Dark Sectors in their current state will be removed in the future *Our small PvP team is working super hard on this! Give them props! Parkour 2.0 changes? Climbing, takedown "like in other games?" *Not when we first launch it. Polish passes for animation smoothness and increased mobility options *We might need to adjust some tilesets NEW PVP GAMEPLAY! 4v4 CTF *Factions: SUN (Team Rebecca) vs. MOON (Team Sheldon) Primetime vs. Devstream! *Capture the Flag: First to 5 captures wins *Clan logos will be seen in bases! *Icons above enemy player heads *Energy is a resource to be controlled on the map *HIGHLY WIP! Nothing is finished! *(Fluff) Rebecca Beast Mode! *Flow of battle: fight, build energy, use abilities! But you might not live long enough to use it! *Weapon/Frame XP can be earned in PVP! *First Bug: Oh no unauthorized frames! *NOT A FORCED MODE. PVP will be optional, no significant content locked behind *Warframe's mobility really adds a new dynamic *Proper death animations added *Abilities might work differently in PvP due to balancing, but should match general use *All weapon/frame/mod balances for PvP will be for PvP only; PvE effectiveness won't be affected *There will be specific PvP mods for PvP only *There will be a kill-feed of who killed who *No teleporting on map-fall; counts as death *(Fluff) Sheldon is cheating! Has Infinite Energy and Invincibility on! "Only K/D that matters is real life" -Rebecca *Hoping for U16 launch! No idea if it'll be one node, or fully deployed across system PvP Loadout: Where the Archwing button used to be, there is no ARCHWING, COOP, PVP. *Mods appropriate for PvP will have a diamond on them. The UI will filter them for you when in PVP Loadout *You will have loadout setups you can switch between during PvP matches *If a particular loadout becomes OP we will balance it U16 release date? *Soon TM! "Just around the corner!" Prime mods? Cores farming? Drop adjustments? *Adjustments are coming, no more "just Survival" Every Update has a unique feature that changes the game. U13 was Dark Sectors, U14 Ships, U15 Archwing. U16 is? *RAIDS and PVP. Two new game modes that will expand on the player experience *And the new Warframe too! "Feels very different" *"Remember when the Updates were about the frames, now it's just a feature of them!" Flow particles? Tech improvements? *"Reverb!" -Steve *All these graphical updates! PBR! Lipsynch! Flow Particles! *Console framerate issues being worked on Greatsword stance? *Coming soon! Darvo's market? *Coming U16! Syndicate standing halving: Daily Cap determined by Mastery Rank. Medallions & Syndicate missions no longer count towards this, however, so you can farm those. *The ratio of earning has been brought down for balance; don't want players to just press 4 and get Mastery *Early MR folks can earn a bit more now *We are talking about it, so changes may still come Networking? *Glen's still working on Strict NAT issues! *We're going to get around Strict NAT, "destroy University firewalls!" Will Raids have a Mastery Requirement? *Yes! Juicing or unjuicing of weapons? *No comment! *New animations in the works Cover system? *No; we will improve movement and parkour *We tried cover way back when, it didn't work at all Trivia Credits Media WIP UI Screenshot.jpg|Warframe Mode Selection 8_Player_Raid.jpg Category:Livestreams Category:Videos